


Alone.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Every bedroom in the house has bookcases in it but no one cares. Not their daughter who takes after both of them in a passion for learning or the boys when they visit them. Alphonse from his trips from Xing or Edward for the holidays - because, yes, professors need breaks too from homework though it would be grading it for him than finishing the grueling thing like students have to.





	Alone.

It's a clutter their home: stacks of books here and there across the house, too many coffee mugs to fit the cabinets, and equipment pieces in mason jars instead of some fruit being canned in them. (Of course they are labeled.) 

Den follows Winry or Sheska around the house like a duckling because he's growing blind and Winry is still working on automail eyes in her spare time. He likes to be near them the older he's become. 

Every bedroom in the house has bookcases in it but no one cares. Not their daughter who takes after both of them in a passion for learning or the boys when they visit them. Alphonse from his trips from Xing or Edward for the holidays - because, yes, professors need breaks too from homework though it would be grading it for him than finishing the grueling thing like students have to. 

The only phone they keep in house rarely rings because they all had learnt keeping the phone with the automail business number would mean non stop calls which got Den started if someone called in middle of the night.

It's a clutter even though there's a method to the madness but Winry and Sheska wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song from the Tokyo Ghoul soundtrack I had struck in my head.


End file.
